Rewinded Love TDWT
by HyperJuggernaut
Summary: Heathers second chance at love TDWT ONESHOT Aleheather Takes place during and after TDWT


**A/N: sorry for not updating! This my first TDWT fanfic so the Ooc would be accidental.**

**Rewind Love**

"ERRRGGGHHH" Heather yelled when she finished reading the letter. The letter said that she had to show up to another! Celebrity Manhunt special. It wasn't Chris or Blainley that she hated about this letter it was _Him_ she'd be pressured for the rest of her life because of what she did. If anyone asks me why she did what I did she'd just run away crying. "Why! Why did I do that to you!" she sobbed. After a few good hours of being miserable she decided to face what she did and go to the special. Heather sighed as she got into her car "_Maybe this might not be as bad._" She thought as she put the key in the ignition. And Drove away from her house. As she got to the place she was supposed to meet the Limo. She started crying again when she saw other contestants already there. Probably waiting for limos too. When she parked her car a few people Sierra Dragging Cody, Harold, Noah Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney ran over to her. Others like Duncan, Beth, Justin, Izzy, and Eva merely looked in her direction. She cried even harder when she realized everyone was here except for _Him_. When the people who ran over to her got to her they started to realize just how hard she was crying and stood around. she knew these people just like me because of what I did to _Him. _Finally Bridgette spoke.

"Hey Heather why so down?" She asked. Little did she know that question made me feel so guilty I cried harder as she was about to stop. "Did I say something wrong?" she said to no one in particular.

"No, it's fine it's just that I-" She burst into more tears she sat down as she did so.

"Don't worry girl we're here for you" Leshawna smiled as she reached down and patted my shoulder

"LOOK THE LIMOS ARE HERE!" we heard a very enthusiastic Owen yelled. She looked up sure enough they were coming towards us.

_After limo ride_

When they got out of the limos the only thing on the red carpet was the Drama Machine.

"Great to see that all _24_ of you are here." Chris says

Everyone is looking around when someone says

"But Chris, There are only 23 three of us here… Wait a second is that" they finish looking in the direction of the Drama Machine

"Alejandro!" everyone gasps. The Robot nodded in agreement and spoke in a Darth Vader like voice

"Nice to see you all here, Especially YOU _Heather._" The machine says.

LONG AKWARD SILENCE.

"No, that can't be him it just can't be." Heather gasps. When the robot said something, most likely Spanish insults with foul language everyone realized one thing. That this will be a special.

**After the special**

When they announced the end of the episode Heather ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. She kept running until she bumped into a strange man and fell. The man whirled around and studied her for a few seconds.

"I know what I could do to help you." He said holding up a watch. Heather was about to start crying some more when she watched in amazement as the watch started ticking _backwards_. There was a bright flash that was followed by darkness.

Heather POV

When the darkness faded I found myself kissing _Alejandro._ I looked around expecting to see the city when I realized we were on a exact same volcano where everything started. I started wondering my own sanity when I remembered the strange watch ticking backwards. I realized something._ We rewinded time._ I remembered what I did to him right now and suddenly my mind, Heart, and soul came into an agreement. Fate was giving me a onetime chance and I knew I had to make things right. So I lost the stupid face I had on and deepened the kiss I knew this was love.

**Back to present.**

I was driving to the place where we meet the limos well technically Alejandro was driving.

"Heather, before anyone starts to tear us apart I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Money, Fame, Girls. None of those would get between us." Alejandro said

"Then why did you join the torture cleverly disguised as TDWT then." I said

"Because Heather I loved you since I saw you on the first episode on the island and I knew the only way to gain your love was to win something." He replied. I was shocked at his answer. " _Mi Amor_ you have won my love." He said when we parked the car. We shared one last kiss before we got out. After the kiss I said

"Well Alejandro you did finally win My love." . I wish I could've seen his face.

**A/N: Well I thought it did well but I need YOUR opinion so love it hate it **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
